The Hothead and The Prankster
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Now it's Raph and Mikey's time to express his feelings... NO YAOI OR SLASH or whatever you wanna call it!


Hey fellas, remember Leo and Don's brother to brother talk? Well… I thought Raph and Mikey needed one too… I'm not so sure if it was a good idea putting those two together on the same room but… *sigh*… that's what doctors do: Deal with problems… in this case, dealing with Raph and Mikey.

Wish me luck!

Repeat: I'm not the turtles' owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

**THE HOTHEAD AND THE PRANKSTER**

R: "Mikey, move!"

M: "No, you move!"

"Guys!"

M: "What! He's on my seat!"

R: "It's mine goofball!"

"*sigh*… please God, give me patience! ... Mikey, there's another chair here. Please come and sit down!"

M: "Ok… _*_sticking his tongue out at Raph_*_… Nah-nah-nah naahhh-nah! I'm sitting next to 'Who' and you're not!"

R: "When we end this, I'll show ya, you…"

"GUYS! Ejem! Please, I'm trying to do an interview here!"

R: "Sorry dudette"

M: "Yeah… really!"

"Ok. Oh! You guys had given me a wonderful topic to start this interview: your endless arguments! Raph, I thought you and Leo were always arguing for something, but when I saw you guys coming here like this…"

R: "Hey, I always argue with tha Fearless 'cause he's always gettin' under mah shell! With Mikey, things are different"

"For example?"

R: "C'mon girl! You've already seen him acting like a knucklehead, making his stupid pranks on me or on whoevah is around… and I'm not 'The Patience King' here if ya notice…"

"Woow! Hold on Raph… those are very hard words! He's just a kid… no offense Mikey"

M: "Nah! It's ok… besides, I think he's just jealous because I'm the lovely one and he's not because he's grumphy!"

R: "Jealous? Me? HA-HA Mikey… that's so funny that I forgot how to laugh!"

"Ok, let's change the topic for good. Let's see… mmm… oh! I know, how about… expressing your inner feelings?"

R/M: "Uh?"

"Yeah, you know… feelings? An emotional state or disposition; an emotion? Capacity to experience the higher emotions; sensitivity; sensibility?"

R: "We know what 'feeling' means!"

"Ok, ok! Chill out! *sigh*… maybe this interview wasn't a good idea after all"

R: "Well… Yer stuck on this, ya don't have other option but end this damn thing!"

"…*gasp*… that… was… so… so…*holding back tears*… YOU'RE A JERK! ... *leave the room*…"

M: "Man! What the shell is your problem? She was trying to be nice and you just…"

R: "Nah! She's just moody"

M: "Yeah, right! You know 'Who' hates to cry! Look what you've done!"

R: "Not my problem. She's the one who wanted to do this interview!"

M: "Bro… I accept you're a jerk on me because you're my brother. But she's not your sister and especially: SHE IS A WOMAN! Would you do that to April, huh? She's a woman, too! Go and make her cry, too… you heartless dumb!"

R: "OK, OK! I'll apologize! Geez! ...*leaves the room*

Meanwhile… *Me, sobbing and hugging my teddy bear (no, it's not Ogima haha… mine's called Peluchín)*

R: "Eh… 'Who'? ... Eh…"

"What do you want?"

R: "Eh… well… I… I was… I just wanna say… I'm… I'm sorry dudette, I-I didn't mean to… I was, no… I am an idiot! C'mon, let's go back to the room ok?"

*Still on the ground* *Raph kneeling beside me*

R: "Hey! Stop cryin'! I thought ya never cried"

"Well, guess what! You made me! Congratulations! I just wanted to do a great Fan-Fic of you two…"

R: "And yer gonna do it! C'mon… gimme yer hand"

"Ok… *sniff*… you don't mind if I bring 'Peluchín' with me, right?"

R: "Ah… well, let's just say I don't have a good reputation on the teddy bears' world..."

"Hahahaha…don't worry. 'Me and My Teddy Bear' is not finished yet, so you're not gonna be a criminal their world… *standing up*"

M: "Hey guys! Everything ok?"

"Yeah Mikey-chan! Now… about the feeling thingy… who wants to start?"

M: "ME, ME, ME, CHOOSE ME!"

"Mikey…"

M: "YEAH! Ejem… my feelings for Raph… mmm… tough question…"

"Maybe if I help you a little… why do you pull pranks on him?"

M: "Because is fun! And… believe it or not, he's the only one who can take my pranks without being angry for a month or more"

R: "Wait, wait! When you pull pranks on Leo, he's not angry at you for a month! Neither is Donnie, so… why do you say that?"

M: "Nope! You're wrong, dude… maybe Leo doesn't seem to be angry, but his actions talk louder than his words… especially on the sparring sessions! Shell, he always gets his revenge in there!"

"Ok, understood. But what about Donnie-san?"

M: "You know he's the only one who can repair my stuff, right?

"Yeah, so? ... Oh! ... Got the idea, dude"

M: "You see? That's why I always choose Raph instead… Yeah, he beats me and I always have to run for my life… but I know he's just being him"

"Aww! So, no hard feelings?"

M: "Nope! No hard feelings. I don't care if he hates me after the prank… but I know I can always count on him. He's my favorite hero…"

R: "I thought that was Silver Sentry!"

M: "Yeah… he's nice. But not as you are, Raphie. I know you don't like corny things but… *hands Raph a paper*… I wrote that for you… hope you like it!"

"Aww! How cute!"

R: "Ok, let's see whatcha got… *reads the paper*…"

_Big Brother_

_You've always been here for me,__  
__You tell me you'll never leave.__  
__I know we fuss and fight,__  
__But I love you with all my might._

_You are my big brother,__  
__And there is no other.__  
__No one can take your place,__  
__And if you leave, there will be this big empty space._

_I remember when I was small,__  
__and I would always fall.__  
__You were always there for me,__  
__And I know you always will be._

_You've made me laugh, you've made me cry,__  
__You've even helped me hide some lies.__  
__I don't know how my life will be,__  
__without you here beside me.__  
_

_You've lived with me for 15 years,__  
__You and me; sharing things, moments and tears.__  
Together we train, fight, live, _

_Together we protect our city, in the middle of the night.  
_

_My brother, my big and hotheaded bother…my hero: Raphael._

_I love you._

_Mikey._

*Silence*

M: "Well, did you… like it?"

*Raph holds back some tears*

"C'mon Raph… it's ok! Even I cry sometimes… anything you wanna say to Mikey?"

R: "…*deep sigh*… Come here, silly… *brotherly hug… Aww!*… Love ya too… even if ya drive me crazy sometimes. Thanks for this Mikey… really…"

"Aww! Well… I guess there's no more to say…so…"

R: "Wait 'Who'… there is something more…"

"Ok, go ahead"

R: "Mikey, remember when Leatherhead accidentally hurt you? Or when I almost hit you with that pipe and all the horrible situations that you had passed through?"

M: "Yeah?"

R: "Well… I admit I was scared of losing ya… Ya know I'm overpossessive with you guys…"

"Wait, you mean: overprotective?"

R: "No, overpossessive… the overprotecting one is Leo. I don't know how to explain it but… that's how I feel… I don't want anyone or anything to hurt them… not on my watch!"

"Woow! You really love your brothers!"

"Especially him… *hugs Mikey with one arm*… this might sound corny but… he's the baby of the family… our baby… my baby! I don't know what we would do without him… he's the light on our life… always laughing and smiling and being positive all the time…"

M: "Aww! You're gonna make me cry!"

R: "Knock it off, dumb! Besides… you started!"

M: "And you kept it going…"

"Aww! I just loooove happy endings!"

M: "Raph, do you really love me even if I pull a prank on you?"

R: "Yeah… yer mah lil' bro!"

M: "So… do you love me?"

"Raph… c'mon! You have to say it! ... C'mon… c'mon…"

R: "Ok… yes Mikey… I love you… there! Happy now?"

M: "So… even if a pull a prank… right now… would you still love me?"

R: "…*sigh*… yeah Mikey… what the question for anyway?"

M: "Oh… it's nothing! Just… that I have RECORDED THE WHOLE INTERVIEW! HAHAHAHAHA! Say 'hi' to the camera Raphie-boy!"

*Don and Leo appear laughing and holding a video camera*

"Ok, I didn't see that coming! Hehehehe! Nice one, Mikey! Oh, Raphael-san! You're so busted! Hahahaha"

*Deathly silence*

"Eh… Raph? You ok?"

M: "Raph… eh… could you… stop… hugging… me? ... *gasp*… I… *gasp*… need… *gasp*… some air… here!"

"Raph… take it easy… it's only a joke… let Mikey go…"

R: "Oh… I'll let' im go… Michelangelo Hamato, you have exactly TEN seconds to disappear when I leave ya… *breaks the one-arm hug*… ONE…"

M: "Eh… nice interview 'Who'! You're the best! Eh…"

R: "TWO…"

M: "Gotta go!" *runs for his life*

R: "… NINE AND TEN!... Nice interview girl! See ya… now, if you excuse me… …I'M GONNA KILL YA MIKEY!"

M: "CHILL OUT RAPH! REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID!"

R: "DON'T CARE! I'LL FREAKING KILL YA SHELL-FER-BRAINS!"

M: "AHHHHHH!"

L: "This is definitely not gonna end good, is it?"

D: "…*still holding the video camera*… Nope, but Raph's face…"

L/D: "… was priceless! Hahahaha!"

"You guys are terrible! Hahahaha! Ok, pals! That's all that I got for now… reviews please!"

R: "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS! DON'T CHA THINK YER GONNA SCAPE FROM ME… TRAITORS!"

L/D: "Oh-oh"

"Hey! I didn't know anything! Let me expl…"

L: "EXPLANATIONS LATER! RUN!"

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I INTERVIEW RAPH AND MIKEY AT THE SAME TIME… I SWEEEEAR!" *running for our lives*


End file.
